Perdiendo Cosas
by Ikartsu
Summary: La vida nos da y nos quita mucho, hay cosas que perdemos al despedirnos de lo más insignificante. Porque todo en la vida tiene un precio y no siempre es justo, eso lo saben muy bien las naciones, quienes han perdido más de lo que han ganado.
1. El cabello de China

Hola gentes y gentes... este es mi primer fic así que no me acribillen, no me maten, ni me tiren tomates (a menos que traigan un español incluido) jajaja... es la primera experiencia que tengo en estas cosas así que espero que si lo leen les guste y si no pues... di' tocara admitir que hay tensiones sexuales sin resolver jjj... ya en serio, no me hagan caso. Esta historia es bastante rara, tiene algo de humor, drama, amistad, romance... etc, lo central es el Angst, lo siento pero adoro hacerlos sufrir -inserte risa rusa aquí-

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son todos míos, en serio, son del señor Himaruya Hidekazu, si fuesen míos jojojo -inserte risa francesa aquí- Cánada sería principal, alfred su amante y Francis compañero de tríos, Sí, Iggy sería amigo de cuartetos, Lovi y Toño vivirían en un armario encerrados pues el baño estaría ocupado por Rusia y Prusia... ya sé, por eso Dios no dejpo que Hetalia fuese Mía, muchos habrían terminado traumados.

**Advertencias:** No muchas, solo hay mucho mucho mucho Angst, un trauma para los amantes de China, algo de OoC por parte de los asiaticos y sí, un dolor de vista pues este cap me quedó largo... Ah y no, lo siento, no es el único que hay JJJ... Ø.Ø

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

El cabello de China.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones se podía observar el ambiente de siempre, el G8 y sus "aliados" estaban allí, entonces podemos resumir que Inglaterra y Francia discutían en un rincón mientras España cazaba a Lovino quien maldecía a Alemania por acercarse a Feliciano, este solo sonreía y decía ve~, Gilbert no defendía a su hermano ni a sus mejores amigos, es más ofendía al Austriaco mientras este amenazaba con romperle un piano en la cabeza, Hungría hablaba de tensiones sexuales sin resolver así que Suiza evitaba que su hermanita la escuchara, lastimosamente tenía muy cerca al Ruso, cuya hermana era escalofriante, y miraba a Canadá charlar con su oso, cosa que solo provocaba celos en Natasha, Alfred se declaraba el héroe con sus ideas extrañas mientras Sealand pedía ser reconocido, Suecia y Finlandia trataban de callarlo y así mismo mantener a Noruega lejos de Dinamarca o podría terminar con varios huesos rotos, lo mantenían cerca de Islandia, quien simplemente charlaba con su amigo Hong Kong, este ignoraba a su hermano Corea quien decía que las tarjetas de crédito se habían originado en su país mientras sus hermanas Taiwán y Vietnam trataban de consolar a Japón, quien pensaba que su familia era un completo desastre y que Im Yong Soo lo gritaba al mundo. Entonces, en este cuadro, ¿Quién faltaba?

Claro, China faltaba, por eso era que aún no empezaban, cuando Yao Wang cruzó la puerta todos lo miraron espantados, más sus hermanos, el chino vestía como siempre; con sus pantalones negros y su camisón rojo floreado, sus zapatillas favoritas y su oso panda en sus brazos, entonces, ¿por qué el pánico? Su cabello, esa era la respuesta, el comúnmente largo, negro, lizo y brillante cabello de china era ahora solo negro, brillante y lizo, no más largo, con mucho costo rozaba sus hombros.

-¡Yao-san!

-¡Aniki!

-¡Ni-chan!

-¡China!- Gritaron todos en esa sala- ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Lo corte-aru- respondió él con simplicidad- ¿No les gusta?

-El precioso cabello del hermano mayor, ya no está, que desgracia- Lloriqueaban Taiwán y Vietnam en una esquina, definitivamente no les gustaba el corte.

-No, no es que no me guste Aniki es solo que… ¿por qué lo cortaste?- Preguntó Corea con ninguna tranquilidad en su voz, estaban todos consternados.

-Pues por qué… quería-aru- Fue la respuesta que obtuvieron- No les gusto-aru- Aquello había sido una afirmación y no más una pregunta, se notaba que estaba triste por la actitud de sus hermanos.

-No pienses eso, yo creo que se te ve muy bien- Dijo Hong Kong, obviamente mintiendo, la mirada que le dio a sus hermanos los pudo haber matado- ¿verdad chicos?

-Sí, Aniki se te ve muy bien- Mintió Corea conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

-Sí, Yao-san, muy elegante- Agregó Japón con más que obvia falsedad.

-No les gusta, no me mientan- Aquellas dos oraciones, simples, sencillas, dichas en un tono atemorizante, amenazante y singularmente sin el "aru" de su hermano, daban ganas de salir corriendo

-Bueno, es que es un cambio algo brusco, costara acostumbrarse pero, el cabello vuelve a crecer- fue lo que acotó Hong Kong, realmente quería llorar, el adoraba el cabello de su hermano, acariciarlo, jalarlo a veces, ya no podría.

-Esto, cofcof, atención a Mí, el héroe en esta sala- Gritó Alfred poniendo orden…

¿EHHH?

Sí, leyeron bien señoritas y fangirls (en serio, no creo que haya chicos leyendo esto) Alfred fue el encargado de poner orden en la sala, durante la reunión nadie habló de más, todos miraban glacialmente al chino, cuya mirada estaba clavada en su panda, odiaba que todos lo mirasen así, sentía sus miradas clavadas en él aún cuando no los viese hacerlo, detestaba al mundo entero por juzgarlo, solo había cortado su cabello.

Era eso o hubiese sido su mano, recordaba lo que había pasado la anoche anterior y realmente no quería, para él hubiese sido mejor olvidarlo, simplemente borrarlo de su mente.

Flashback:

_Era aproximadamente media noche, en la casa del chino solo la luz de la cocina permanecía encendida, había estado frustrado, enojado y molesto, triste y avergonzado pero nunca como esa noche, jamás tan desesperado, nunca creyó que ponerse a ver un viejo álbum de fotos podría despertar tantas cosas en él, recordó cuando cuidaba de sus hermanos, cuando los tenía con él y cuando era feliz con ellos, entonces se sintió traicionado al recordar que lo habían dejado, se sintió triste al recordar que los había perdido, se sintió avergonzado de haberlos dejado ir, se sintió enojado al recordar todo lo que había hecho por ellos y jamás le habían agradecido, sus hermanos eran unos ingratos y él estaba solo, se sintió desesperado ante esto, estaba solo en el mundo._

_Estaba harto, simplemente harto, tenía que cambiar su vida, todo cuando quería tarde o temprano lo abandonaba, incluso esa tarde su panda había decidido marcharse, su vida no tenía sentido, su mundo ya se había derrumbado desde que su último hermano se había marchado, la vida en soledad era horrenda, odiaba tratar de fingir que estaba bien, odiaba sonreír cuando quería lanzarse a llorar, odiaba a sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo los amaba, los amaba demasiado._

_Entonces, ¿Qué hacer cuando tu vida no vale nada?, simple, acabar con ella, con un cuchillo en la cocina se disponía a hacerlo, pero algo cruzó su rostro; un mechón de su cabello, mientras buscaba con desesperación un cuchillo se había soltado la cinta que lo sostenía, su negro y largo cabello, aquel que sus hermanos amaban, recordaba que todos solían jalar esos mechones, las niñas amaban hacer pequeñas trenzas en el e incluso Corea se lo había pintado de rojo una vez._

_Odiaba esos recuerdos, su cabello se los traía, quizá el que debía morir era él, y así lo hizo, cortó ese mechón molesto de su frente y cuando se vio a sí mismo fue jalando mechón por mechón y cortándolo con el cuchillo violentamente, casi como si estuviese asesinándolo, el cabello simplemente caía al suelo, por todos lados y las lágrimas saladas quemaban el rostro de China, su sangre gritaba por salir pero su cabello fue primero, ese estúpido y estorboso cabello._

_En cuanto terminó se vio a sí mismo y sintió miedo, su cabello estaba terriblemente mal cortado y corrió por la casa buscando unas tijeras para emparejarlo, aún con lagrimas en los ojos y mucho cansancio consiguió que quedase decente, sus hermanos morirían cuando lo vieran, pero ya era lo que menos le importaba; sus hermanos._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, todos se pueden largar pero… Lo héroes primero- dijo Alfred mientras se lanzaba muy poco heroicamente hacía la puerta, seguido muy de cerca por un endemoniado inglés, un francés enojado que gritaba cosas en su idioma y un canadiense que era ignorado por los otros tres.

Todos se empezaron a ir de pocos en pocos y al final solo quedaban los asiáticos en la sala, ninguno se había movido un pelo de su silla y, hablando de pelo, todos observaban a China, quien les dedicó una sonrisa marca Colgate.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos-aru- Dijo sin perder el gesto mientras se ponía en pie y se marchaba de la sala a lo más que le daban los pies- Se acuerdan de la cena del viernes-aru.

Los países asiáticos esperaron un tiempo que consideraron prudencial para asegurarse de que China se hubiese ido y no los pudiese escuchar, entonces sí, se armó la gorda.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Gritó Corea- ¡Aniki enloqueció!

-Ashhh, ¡cállate idiota!- Le gritó enojado Hong Kong- Nii-chan no enloqueció, oh por dios, espero que no.

-Ahh Nii-chan se cortó el cabello- Lloriqueaban otra vez Taiwán y Vietnam.

-Cierren la boca todos- pidió cortésmente Japón, claramente nadie lo escuchó- ¡QUE SE CALLEN BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

-Japón no reacciones así, que grosero- dijo Corea con un puchero.

-Sí Japón, ¿es que no tienes educación?- regañó Hong Kong con una seña de desaprobación.

-Así es, nii-chan enloqueció y ustedes también- Dijeron Taiwán y Vietnam desde el rincón de las lloronas.

-¿Qué creen que lo hizo decidirse de cortarlo?- Preguntó, milagrosamente, Corea con un semblante preocupado- Digo, Aniki amaba su pelo, lo cuidaba mucho, más que a nosotros si eso es posible.

-Sí- Contestó secamente Japón, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Im, realmente China no cuidaba nada más que a ellos- Realmente no lo entiendo.

-Yo sinceramente se lo iré a preguntar- Dijo una salida Vietnam mientras cruzaba la puerta corriendo.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron a coro el resto de los asiáticos, Taiwán saltó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta pero era muy tarde para que su voz alcanzara a su hermanita- ¡Vi, espera!

-¡Oh dios mío!- Gritó Corea histérico- ¡China la va a matar!

-Ay que ir a ayudarla- Sugirió Japón, como siempre, muy reservado.

-¡Diablos no!- Le contestó Ran (Hong Kong, me gusta el nombre) consternado- China nos matara a nosotros también si nos metemos.

-Que horda de valientes- Bufó Mei antes de correr tras su hermana.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

-¡China-san!- llamó la atención del mayor una jadeante Vietnam- que bien que te alcanzo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Dime pequeña- Sonrió Yao Wang, claramente con una sonrisa Colgate (sic).

-¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello si lo cuidabas tanto?- Dijo la pequeña marimacho sin inmutarse.

-Porque sentía que estaba muy largo, además quería cambiar un poco mi imagen- Mintió con descaro el chino.

-Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? A los chicos no les gusta mucho pero se acostumbraran- Sinceridad no le faltaba a Vietnam, esa sonrisa honesta en su cara era casi como la de Latvia- A mi me extraño que lo hicieras, pensando claro en tus otros hermanos, escuché que todos llevaban el cabello largo y…

-Mis otros hermanos…- A China se le caía el mundo, en pedazos diminutos, miles y miles de trozos, sus ojos se humedecieron de repente y lo único que pudo hacer para que Vietnam no lo viera llorar fue echar a correr.

-¡Nii-chan!- Gritó la menor pensando si dejarlo ir o no, entonces escuchó a su hermana llamarle y fue donde ella- Mei, metí la pata.

-¿Qué hiciste Vi?- Preguntó Taiwán tendiéndole una mano que la otra tomó y apretó.

-Lo hice llorar- Confesó con pesar y vio a sus otros tres hermanos tras ellas.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Dijo sorprendido Corea, lo que parecía ser la única frase de su vocabulario (sic)- ¿Qué paso?

-Le pregunté por qué lo hizo y luego le dije que me parecía extraño, le comente que sabía que sus otros hermanos siempre lo llevaban largo y se puso a llorar y salió corriendo- Resumió ella tristemente.

-sus otros hermanos, Vi, tocaste un punto sensible para Yao-san, creo que los había olvidado- Sonrió Japón con melancolía.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó la chica que parecía chico.

-Dejarlo solo- le respondió Hong Kong con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermano.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

¿Cómo diablos los había olvidado? Era un idiota, un idiota con complejo de olvidadizo, había perdido lo único que su familia real le había dejado. Todos los representantes de los países solían ser en un tiempo solo colonias, a veces hasta pueblos, y vivir junto al resto de los mismos miembros de una nación. Antes, muchísimo antes, China no era uno solo, eran varios, la familia Wang componía esa hermosa nación, esa era la familia real de Yao.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota-aru?- Se enojó el Chino mientras golpeaba la puerta de su casa contra el marco, dejándose caer de espaldas a ella, recordando a sus hermanos, su promesa.

Flashback.

_-Ming, deja mis cosas, por favor- Pedía un Yao Wang que en apariencia tendría apenas unos 8 años._

_-Lo siento hermanito, dame mi cinta y te daré tu tonto barco- Le decía una joven mayor, con una sonrisa burlona, se parecía bastante a Yao pero era más femenina, muy hermosa, con unos profundos ojos oscuros y un cabello negro perfecto, largo hasta la cintura y lizo, lo llevaba suelto y contrastaba con la blanca piel que tenían ella y todos los de su familia._

_-Está bien, aquí tienes Hermana, ahora dame eso antes de que lo rompas- El pequeño Yao le dio una cinta larga, de color rojo y con detalles dorados a su Hermana mayor y tomó de regreso su barco._

_-Gracias Yao- Ming tomó la cinta y ató su cabello a un lado de su pecho con ella- te prometo que cuando tengas el cabello como el de Leon te la dejaré, para entonces ya tendré una nueva._

_**Cambio de escena**_

_-¡Yao, quita de allí!- El castillo estaba en llamas, Ming lo había hecho reaccionar y moverse antes de que una de las tantas flechas se le hundiera en la cabeza- Agáchate y ven acá._

_-Hermana, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó asustado el joven, para entonces su apariencia era la de un joven de 15, la joven le sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello del joven- ¡Ming! No hagas eso._

_-Lo siento Yao, solo observaba algo, ya está bastante largo- Dijo ella con tristeza mientras se sacaba la cinta que sostenía su pelo largo- Toma, te lo prometí hace bastante pero… Cuídala, nunca la pierdas._

_-¿Hermana?- El chico ya lo temía, sabía lo que venía- No lo hagas…_

_-Tengo que- Ella bajó la cabeza y besó la frente del menor- Cuida de China por mí, ¡Corre y no dejes de que te tomen!_

_El menor apretó la cinta en su mano conteniendo las lagrimas, en cuanto su hermana tomó la dirección que el repudiaba, corrió, corrió lejos de allí, donde fuese que estuviese a salvo._

_-Te lo prometo Ming Wang, yo cuidare de China y esta cinta será tu recuerdo de por vida- Dijo solemne mientras ahogaba el llanto en su garganta y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, desde lo lejos veía el castillo Wang arder en un fuego maldito._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Lo siento Ming- Dijo entre sollozos mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano vacía, la noche que cortó su cabello no había vuelto a ver aquella cinta, la había perdido, se odiaba por ser tan inútil y aún cuando había destrozado la cocina en busca de ella no había encontrado nada.

La situación era un desastre, los platos estaban todos rotos, la comida desperdigada, todo revuelto, las estanterías medio vacías y con el poco contenido revuelto violentamente, todo movido un poco como haciendo espacio para ver atrás. No había nada en esa cocina de lo que Yao buscaba.

-Te falle a ti, y le falle a Leon también, le falle a Ryou y a Hari- Dijo con tristeza mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en una esquina, el único punto limpio del desorden- Les falle a todos.

Flashback.

_-Leon por favor, se ve muy bien con eso puesto- Dijo una emocionada china de ojos extrañamente verdes, era mayor que Yao pues lucía sus buenos 16 pero menor que Ming, Ryou y Leon, era muy diferente a su hermana pues ella tenía unos delicados rasgos con matices casi varoniles y el cabello más corto- ¡No le quites eso!_

_-Hari, por favor tú, no creo que esté cómodo con esas ropas- Trató de poner orden un joven muy apuesto, parecía tener unos 20, su cabello era largo y era sujetado por una coleta que le caía por la espalda hasta rozar sus muslos, tenía una mirada seria y una voz profunda- Leon sácale todo._

_-Aquí manda Ryou así que le hago el favor al pequeño- Un tercer hermano sonrió mientras le quitaba un adhesivo verde a Yao de la boca, este era más alto que Ming pero tenían la misma edad, eran muy parecidos ellos dos pero él tenía rasgos más varoniles y claro le faltaban un par de cosas (sic) de la cintura para arriba- ¿Mejor?_

_-Hari…- empezó a decir Yao con la voz quebrada- Casi me ahogas._

_-¿Lo ves?- Ryou era bastante serio cuando se trataba de manejar a sus hermanos menores- Ahora Leon, desátalo._

_-¿Por qué lo tenías así Hari?- preguntó muy divertido el muchacho mientras obedecía y soltaba las cuerdas de las piernas del menor para luego ir a sus manos._

_-Pues no se quedaba quieto ni dejaba de gritar, solo quería probar como se vería con el cabello rubio- Dijo con simpleza la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de piernas en su cama y señalaba el tinte en la mesa._

_-¡Hari! No vuelvas a tocar a Yao si no hay nadie cerca, podrías matarlo con esa cosa, ¿Qué diablos contiene?- Ryou ya perdía la paciencia- Ni si quiera lo sabes, ¿cierto?_

_-Gracias Leon- dijo un apenado Yao mientras su hermana se encogía de hombros y lo miraba._

_-Si esa cosa no servía hubiésemos tenido que dejar a Yao calvo, ¿eso querías?- Bromeó Leon, pero se arrepintió al ver como el rostro del menor perdía color._

_-¡No me quiero quedar calvo!- gritó alejándose de Hari- Quiero tener el cabello largo como ustedes._

_-Aw que lindo, me idolatra- Suspiró Leon soñador._

_-No seas tonto Leon, Yao, un cabello así requiere cuidado- Dijo Hari con paciencia._

_-Lo sé._

_-Eso significa, nada de jugar con lodo, tijeras, pintura, Ming…- Enlistaba la muchacha._

_-¿Por qué Ming?_

_-Si la molestas se encargara de dejarte calvo hermanito- Dijo con suavidad Hari._

_-Esto… no me importa, de hoy en adelante cuidare mi pelo- El niño sonreía con determinación._

_-Eso espero, los Wang siempre lo han llevado largo hermanito…_

_**Cambio de escena**_

_-¡Yao!- gritó Ryou tratando de mantenerlo despierto, la fiebre amenazaba con no dejarlo despertar si se dormía- Por favor hermanito, háblame._

_-hermano, ¿Dónde está Hari?- Dijo con una voz increíblemente suave el menor, se sentía preocupado por su hermana, la infección que él tenía a causa de sus propias heridas no era nada en comparación a lo que su hermana sufría._

_-Ella está… durmiendo- Los ojos de Ryou brillaron con tristeza y Yao lo supo._

_-No me mientas hermano, ¿murió?- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a su hermano asentir, odiaba el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba, el no la había matado pero la habían matado por él._

_-Se negó a decir dónde estabas a esos bastardos, ella murió defendiéndote Yao, pero no te culpes- Susurro con cariño Ryou mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor y besaba sus lágrimas, habían perdido a dos hermanas en esa maldita guerra._

_**Cambio de escena**_

_-¿Por qué?- Yao lloraba, lloraba desesperado mientras rasgaba su ropa y trataba de evitar el sangrado en el vientre de su hermano, una mano se posó en su rostro y lo hizo sobresaltarse- ¡Ryou!_

_-Detente Yao, sabes que es todo, no importa realmente- La voz del mayor era débil, hablaba con resignación._

_-¡No! Ryou por favor, no me dejes tu también, ¿Qué será de nosotros?- Preguntó desesperado mientras presionaba la tela contra la herida de su hermano, quería solo hacerla desaparecer._

_-Ustedes son fuertes, estarán bien, Leon y tú son el futuro de este país Yao, tu especialmente, eres el menor de todos y aún así has sobrevivido más que todos, ¿Quién lo diría?- Sonrió con debilidad, la vida lo dejaba lentamente pero su hermano no lo quería dejar ir._

_-No Ryou, si sigo vivo es porque ustedes me han protegido, no me han dejado morir, por favor Ryou, no te mueras, no lo hagas- Suplicaba el menor sin consuelo._

_-Déjame Yao, solo prométeme una cosa- El pequeño negó efusivamente a la idea de dejarlo morir- Prométeme que mantendrás vivo el legado de los Wang hasta el día de tu muerte._

_-No me dejes, por favor Ryou, por favor- seguía suplicando él, se le entumecieron las manos de apretarlas tan fuerte contra aquella tela mientras esta se llenaba más y más de sangre._

_-Yao… por favor._

_-Te lo prometo Hermano, pero por favor…- Entonces, dejó de respirar, el mayor había cerrado los ojos pero sonreía, sonreía porque su hermano se lo había prometido, había cumplido su último deseo- ¡RYOU!_

_**Cambio de escena**_

_-¡Yao, Yao!- Leon lo sacudía con fuerza, trataba de hacerlo regresar a la realidad- ¿Estás conmigo en esto o no?_

_-No, Leon es peligroso, no te dejaré hacer algo tan tonto- Dijo Yao temblando de los pies a la cabeza- Eres el único que me queda, no puedo._

_-Yao, es la única manera, si yo quemó esa base la guerra se acaba, todo estará bien otra vez- La sonrisa en el confiado rostro de él no hacía fuego con el lloroso rostro de su hermanito- Yao, tú lo sabes, es la única opción._

_-Nada estará bien, si tu lo haces… no volverás Leon, lo sabes, yo lo sé- Las lagrimas eran cada vez más y le nublaban la vista, su cabeza luchaba fieramente contra su corazón, la primera quería dejarlo ir y el segundo se negaba rotundamente- Me quedare solo._

_-Y así debe de ser, Yao Wang, tú serás China de hoy en adelante, el mundo se inclinará ante ti, juraras tres cosas a mí el día de hoy- Dijo solemne Leon- La primera, Juras por tu pueblo, tu diosa, que nunca te arrodillaras ante nadie._

_-Lo juró, mis rodillas no tocaran el suelo que otros pisen- Las lagrimas casi no lo dejaban hablar pero lo hacía, no había vuelta atrás._

_-Segundo, Dotaras de honor a China, tu país es tu corazón Yao, cuídalo, defiéndelo… Haz que el orgullo de los Wang deslumbre al mundo entero- Está vez había algo más, un tono de suficiencia surgía sobre las palabras._

_-Lo juro, el mundo sabrá que Yao Wang es China y verá de lo que es capaz, mi honor será el que vosotros dejas en mis hombros- Yao se tragó todo cuanto nudo hubiese en su garganta y miró a su hermano sonreír tristemente._

_-Lo último, no desperdiciaras la vida que te estamos dando, huirás de aquí, cuidaras al emperador hasta que la base esté quemada, si fallo en mi labor no la tomarás tú, te cuidarás Yao, ya me prometiste cuidar al imperio, prométeme que cuidaras a mi hermanito, mírate, hasta te pareces a mí- Dijo acariciando el cabello negro del menor y le besó la frente- Este es nuestro adiós, te amo hermanito._

_Fin del Flashback._

El sonido de la puerta principal lo hizo salir de ese mundo tormentoso en el que se había arrojado, se sentía vacío, culpable y consternado. ¿Realmente había perdido tanto solo por cortar su cabello? Sí, lo había perdido todo, el legado de los Wang, la promesa a sus hermanos, la cinta de Ming, su "parecido" (sic) con Leon. De mala gana abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a todos sus hermanos al otro lado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí-aru?- Preguntó el chino secando las lagrimas y tratando de disimular, sin embargo se sorprendió aún más cuando Mei se le lanzó encima y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo- ¿Mei, que pasa pequeña?

-Lo sentimos aniki, no queríamos hacerte pasar un mal rato- Dijo "inocente" (sic) Corea, mientras se rascaba la nuca- Creo que se nos pasó la mano, a fin de cuentas es solo cabello.

-Sí, Nii-chan, ¿nos perdonas?- agregó Ran con una carita de gato de Shrek que daba ganas de decir sí a lo que fuese.

-¿Perdonarlos?, tranquilos chicos, no ha sucedido nada-aru- Sonrió China, tratando de verdad que no se preocuparan.

-En serio Yao-san, el pelo vuelve a crecer- Dijo Japón con cariño… ¡WTH!

-Esto… Kiku… quita esa cara- Dijo un aterrado Coreano mientras se le abalanzaba a Yao abrazándolo, buscando protección.

-Waaa…. ¡Nii-chan!- Gritaba Hong Kong al otro brazo de China, Japón daba terror con esa cara, era poco natural en él, su fisionomía no estaba hecha para ello.

-Lo siento-aru- Se disculpó China mientras se echaba a reír, las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos eran de felicidad y lloraba de la risa, sus hermanos todavía lo necesitaban, no podían depender de él siempre pero aún podían pedirle apoyo, se preocupaban por él y eso lo alegraba, además, la cara de Japón era insuperable.

-¡No se ría Yao-san!- Reclamó el menor con una venita latiéndole en la frente.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

Por fin, este fue el primer capitulo, dedicado a China, mi amor hetaliano Segundo, en serio, hay tres Hetalianos que amo, quienes son el centro de esta serie, hoy no le di importancia a ninguno de los otros dos pero, bueno, Yao merecía la atención, les aviso, el siguiente es mi amor Hetaliano tercero; Italia del Sur, Romano, Lovino, Lovi , como lo quieran llamar. Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá, me dejan un Rvw si les gustó y veran como me hacen feliz y escribo el siguiente Cap en un abrir y cerrar de Ojos... Se les quiere solo con leer jjj...


	2. El Espejo de Romano

Hola señoras y señoritas jjj, si hay señoritos bienvenidos son. He aquí un segundo capítulo de esta masacre historia que nació de mi muy fumada imaginación luego de una taza bien fuerte de té negro y un pan dulce realmente dulce que era azúcar con pan hojaldre y miel, literal, eso era azúcar casi pura con un tantito de pan para evitar una diabetes que igual me va a dar… jajaja ojala les guste y no me asesinen con un tubo (a menos que sea el de Rusia Da)

**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes en esto no son míos ni lo serán a menos que Dios se fume algo peligroso, pertenecen al señor y le estoy realmente agradecida por crearlos, yo solo me los estoy tomando prestados un rato y se los voy a devolver (aunque tal vez le hagan falta algunos jjj).

**Advertencias**: Lovino siendo Lovino, osea, boca de caramelo en toda su extensión (Lease mal vocabulario) y un reguero de palabras jodidas. Un poco de OoC por parte de España y Feliciano, en serio, no manejo bien los Ve ~ de Feliciano.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

El espejo de Romano.

Había estado algo preocupado por su amigo China, primero había sido lo de siempre, pelear con el bastardo del macho patatas mientras trataba de meterle mano a su hermanito, claramente el Bastardo mayor no se había quedado atrás, no, España había tenido que estar toda la maldita reunión sobre él, ¿es que acaso habían nacido pegados? Claro que no, esos eran Feliciano y él, nunca habían sido trillizos y por consiguiente Antonio tendría que comportarse como un extraño, eso era lo que realmente era. En fin, suspiró con pesadez, estaba preocupado por China, se había cortado el cabello, su largo y hermoso cabello negro, debía admitir que no se le veía mal ni nada pero no estaba acostumbrado a verlo, lo hacía parecer una chica el triple de lo que ya parecía.

Mathew lo había mirado con significancia cuando Yao entró en la sala de reuniones, ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada? Simplemente no lo entendía, dio una vuelta en su cama y quedó completamente boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, pensando en si estaría bien llamar a Yao para charlar, a fin de cuentas el chino era su amigo y no cualquiera, era uno de sus mejores amigos. A muchos les parecía raro que así fuera y otros no lo sabían ni siquiera, pero él, Yao y Mathew se habían vuelto muy unidos con el tiempo.

¿Por qué?

Simple; todos tenían problemas parecidos. Yo sé, quien los viera no notaría la similitud en ellos, es más, pensaría que eran tres países muy distintos, tres que no compartían nada, que no tenían ninguna cosa en común, pero lo tenían, compartían risas y alegrías así como penas y dolores, se habían apoyado mutuamente durante mucho tiempo y se podía decir que se conocían, lo suficiente para que Romano supiese que Yao no estaba bien… ¡Eso era! Mathew lo sabía también, vaya que le había tomado tiempo averiguar lo que pesaba en su pecho, estaba preocupado por su amigo y ni lo sabía, si alguien se enterara se reiría, así como lo hacía ahora de sí mismo.

-Ve ~ Fratello, la cena está lista, ¿bajas a comer?- Dijo Feliciano asomándose por la puerta apenas abierta con una sonrisa tonta, como siempre- ¡Doitsu vino a cenar Ve ~!

-Creo que no tengo hambre Feli, gracias por avisar- Contestó él sin moverse de su posición, odiaba a ese maldito macho patatas, odiar era poco, lo repudiaba, lo detestaba, si su 80% mafioso fuese un 81% entonces Ludwig estaría muerto.

-¿Ve ~ Fratello, te sientes bien?- Preguntó Italia de insistente, algo preocupado también- ¿Por qué no tienes apetito ve ~? ¡Es pasta!

-Ah, no es nada Feliciano, solo no tengo hambre, ve y disfruta de tu cena con tu amigo- Las palabras las trató de hacer sonar naturales, al menos para que su estúpido hermano no notara nada raro en ellas.

-Está bien ve ~ Nos vemos mañana- Dijo el menor de los italianos con una sonrisa- buonanotte Fratello, que descanses.

-Igual- Le respondió ya sin muchos ánimos.

Lovino Vargas, Italia Romano, El sur de Italia, vaya si había maneras para darle un nombre pero él no escogía ninguno, solía dejar que Feliciano o, en su defecto, el inútil de España lo presentara, odiaba la gente nueva, gente como Alemania, que venían a cambiarle el mundo, un mundo que era suyo y que le costaba cada vez más mantener en pie, odiaba muchas cosas pero eso era el encanto de ser él. Odiar y callar mucho, en serio, Lovino amaba muchas cosas pero todo lo callaba, no le gustaba abrir la boca para dar explicaciones a nadie, si hacía las cosas era porque le daba la gana o porque había algo que lo motivaba a hacerlo, odiaba muchas cosa, miles y cien más.

En eso sonó su móvil, lo tomó con pereza y lo llevó a su oído para escuchar una voz jodidamente familiar, sí, a Lovino le iba a doler la cabeza esa noche.

-_Buenas noches Lovi Love, llamaba para ver si querías venir mañana a mi casa, haré una paella increíble y me parece un desperdicio hacerla solo para mí, si tu vienes podemos comerla juntos y así le llevas un poco a Ita-chan… ¿Qué dices- _La molesta voz de Antonio Fernández Carriedo sonaba muy emocionada al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento bastardo, no puedo mañana- Le contestó con molestia- Además me llamo Lovino, no Lovi Love…

-_Ah pero Lovi, hablé con Ita-chan ayer y me dijo que no ibas a hacer nada mañana, anda di que sí (al estilo Kiko) por favor, anda, ven a comer mañana, ¿sí?- _Suplicaba el Español.

-No, no quiero, además, ¿Qué carajo sabe Feliciano de mis actividades?- Estaba a tres palabras españolas de cabrearse y eso no era bueno.

-_Eh Lovi, no seas así, me esfuerzo mucho para darte una bonita comida de viernes y me desprecias así porque así… No Lovi, eso no se hace, yo no te eduque así, por favor, ven a almorzar mañana, a las dos en mi casa- _Seguía suplicando el condenado español y la venita en la frente de Lovino amenazaba con estallar, contuvo el aliento, conto hasta 20 (sí, Antonio era el doble de molesto) y finalmente se calmó un poco.

-Está bien bastardo, solo porque lo pediste por favor- Suspiró resignado el italiano.

-_Waa Lovi que alegría, nos vemos mañana. __**Buenas noches**__- _Españoles, debía haber una regla que permitiera volarles la cabeza, no a todos, solo a los que se llamasen Antonio Fernández Carriedo, tuviesen el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y una actitud del puto diablo.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

¿Por qué había aceptado? No lo sabía, en serio, no recordaba por qué jodida razón había accedido a almorzar con el maldito Español, caminaba sin muchos ánimos por las abarrotadas calles de España, era un lugar bonito y no lo podía negar, aún así detestaba a ese bastardo que decía ser un digno representante de su país, vaya si era solo un pendejo con disfraz de conquistador.

-¡Ja! Si supieran...- Rió el Italiano con suficiencia, estaba hastiado de todo y enojado, el clima en España era horrendo, hacía mucho calor y realmente adoraba burlarse de Antonio.

-¡Lovi love!- Soltó una maldición al escuchar esa voz llamarlo a sus espaldas y al girarse se encontró con el sonriente español, imposible no cabrearse al ver esa cara- Que dicha que decidiste venir, hace un día precioso además, andaba comprando algo de vino para acompañar el almuerzo.

-Ya lo veo- Dijo él mientras caminaba algo más rápido, los españoles no perdían el día caminando lentamente.

-Te ves muy bien hoy Lovi Love- dijo de manera seductora el español, ganándose así el primer golpe del día.

-¡Idiota! Si te quieres ganar una hemorragia interna sigue diciendo cosas así- Le reprimió el italiano tratando de no sonrojarse, realmente no le gustaba pensar en que el español se quería meter en sus pantalones, a como Francia decía siempre.

-¡Pero si lo comentaba nada más!- Se defendió con una sonrisa el idiota- Además, es verdad.

-¡Púdrete!- Esa era su manera de decir gracias, Antonio lo sabía así que solo se rió por lo bajo. Romano vestía unos jeans negros bastante ceñidos y una camisa blanca, además de una bonita corbata roja, ni sabía por qué diablos se la había puesto pero si había que ser sinceros se veía endemoniadamente sexy, sí, menos siempre es más y aquel sencillo conjunto lo hacía lucir muy bien.

-Ah Lovi Love, me deberías regresar el cumplido- sugirió su acompañante con hincando un codo en las costillas del menor.

-¿No te da vergüenza andar en la calle así vestido?- Inquirió al observar detenidamente al español, quien vestía unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta blanca que decía "¿Por qué no te callas?" – Pareces un pordiosero.

-¡Ah Lovi, que cruel!- se hacía el dolido el español, realmente aquellas lagrimitas eran de lagarto- ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

-Creo que fui claro, pareces un jodido pordiosero con esa mierda encima- Le dijo un casi cabreado italiano a un estúpido sin remedio.

-Lovi no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas y eres muy guapo para eso...- Dijo regresando a Sexy Mode, al ver una venita saltar en la frente del italiano decidió que prefería vivir- ¡Ah, llegamos! Qué bien, ya podremos comer, ¿estás hambriento Lovi?

Un gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta, con su sonrisa tatuada en el rostro decidió abrir la puerta y hacerle lugar a su acompañante, los dos hombres (digamos) pasaron y el español corrió a la cocina diciendo cosas que Romano no quería saber, este se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala y pensaba en que la casa de España no había cambiado mucho desde que se había marchado, habían muchos recuerdos allí, en eso le llegó un olor de la cocina, la paella olía delicioso.

-¡Está lista Lovi!- Gritó alguien (ustedes saben quién) desde la cocina con un ánimo desesperante- ¿Algo de vino?

-Solo una copa- Accedió Romano mientras se sentaba en a la mesa, el plato frente a él le hizo recordar que estaba famélico, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior y decidió que esta vez le daría oportunidad a la comida española.

-¿Que tal está Lovi?- preguntó emocionado Antonio, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No está mal- Accedió a contestar, realmente estaba deliciosa y justo como a él le gustaba pero no iba a dejar que el bastardo lo supiera, no, él era orgulloso a cuesta de todo.

Comieron en silencio, o bueno, al menos el Italiano lo hizo, Antonio no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido, hablaba del clima, de política, de deportes y de cuanta mierda le viniera a la mente, sinceramente era molesto y mucho pero Lovino lo dejaba pasar, aunque odiara admitirlo él quería mucho a ese bastardo, había vivido mucho tiempo con él y se había acostumbrado, después de Feliciano era quien más lo conocía y después de él estaban sus amigos, ni siquiera ellos sabían tanto de Lovino Vargas como el maldito Español sabía. En cuanto terminaron se encargó (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) de lavar los platos y luego se sentaron en la sala a seguir charlando.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- Preguntó de la nada Antonio.

-No.

-¿Quieres ir a por churros y chocolate?- Siguió de insistente.

-No…

-¿Quieres ir a beber algo?- El italiano alzó una ceja y lo pensó.

-¡No! Estamos bebiendo vino- Señaló la copa en su otra mano y pensó- "¡_Que idiotas son los españoles!"_

-Ah, es cierto- Dijo él meciendo la copa en su mano, accidentalmente el contenido terminó en la blanca camisa del italiano- ¡Lo siento Lovi!

-España, eres un bastardo hijo de puta- Dijo enfadado el italiano pero sin levantar la voz, eso solo lo hacía ver más atemorizante.

-Ah Lovi, discúlpame, fue un accidente…- Suplicaba por perdón el español- Mira, arriba creo que todavía tengo algunas de tus cosas, debe haber una camisa que te quede.

-mas te vale Bastardo- Subió las escaleras mientras el otro limpiaba el desastre que había armado en la sala, el cuarto que ocupaba antes en la casa del español se había mantenido intacto, sonrió tontamente al pensar en Antonio esperándolo regresar- Idiota…

Empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas y sacando y sacando chunches* hasta que por fin dio con una camiseta suya, no era su favorita pero serviría, se la probó y vio que le quedaba algo ajustada pero no mal, el verde era un color que le quedaba bien. Entonces suspiró con resignación y se sentó en la cama, allí había mucho desorden por todo lo que había sacado del armario, sus viejas fotos, sus juguetes, ropas que no le entrarían ni soñando y muchas cosas más. Entre ellas vio su viejo juego de pintura y se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Feliciano, esto le recordó de un objeto muy valioso que se había dejado la última vez que había visitado a España.

-¡España!- gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, al llegar a la sala vio que el mayor lo observaba esperando una reprimenda o algo- ¿Dónde está el guardapelo dorado que deje aquí la última vez?

-Esto… ¿guardapelo, dorado, como de este tamaño?- Empezó a preguntar con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sí, ese mismo- Apuró Romano empezando a sopesar la acción del español.

-Esto… Lovi, ¿era valioso?- Se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué si…?- Entonces todo cobró sentido- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Lovi Love, lo siento mucho, se cayó y pues…- Empezó a decir con temor al ver la cara del menor.

-¿Lo rompiste? Eres un…- Lovino se detuvo en el aire, respiró profundo y contó hasta 50, sí, hasta 50 para lograr calmarse un poco pero bueno, un poco no es nada realmente cuando se está así de enojado- ¡Maldito español!

-¡Lovi no me hables así! Fue un accidente- A Antonio no le gustaba que le gritaran tampoco, no así.

-Un accidente… ¿Qué mierda España? Lo rompiste, no puedo creer que dejó algo en tu jodida casa y lo dañas- Lovino estaba molesto, como alma que lleva el diablo, realmente enojado.

-¡Ey, no hables de mi casa! Fue un accidente, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- Ok, Antonio era paciente pero no soportaba que nadie, NADIE, se metiera con su casa.

-Tu casa es una mierda España- Dijo con frialdad el Italiano- ¿Es que no entiendes lo que hiciste?

-Era solo un guardapelo, y además era horrible- Agregó, estaba un poquito cabreado también.

-¿Horrible? Realmente eres un bastardo, ¿lo hiciste a propósito?- Lovino estaba a cinco minutos de cometer homicidio.

-¡No! Fue un accidente, aunque fue un favor que te hice al romper esa cosa- Definitivamente esa discusión no iba a terminar pronto.

-¿Un favor? Estás loco, en serio, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes olvidar así porque así, eso era valioso para mí- Lovino estaba enojado, los dos lo estaban pero el español (extrañamente) lo estaba más.

-¿Qué valor podía tener esa baratija? Estaba hasta manchado de pintura, lo debiste ensuciar uno de los tantos días que intentaste pintar algo- Escupió el Antonio.

-¿Intentar? Eres un maldito infeliz España, no sé qué putas estaba pensando cuando acepte el venir a esta mierda que llamas casa, además tu paella estaba asquerosa y sí, el vino español debería ser ilegal, eres un jodido bastardo- Lo había hecho, se había metido de lleno con la casa de España, eso hacía que su modo conquistador entrara en ON.

-¿Yo soy un jodido bastardo? Pues tu eres un insolente malagradecido, en serio, te invito a mi casa a almorzar, cocino para ti y todo y tú te enojas por un maldito guardapelo que no valía la pena- España estaba molesto, muy molesto, sabía que mañana se arrepentiría de ello pero hoy solo quería hacer a Lovino sufrir por meterse con el país de la pasión- ¿Por qué no eres un poco más como tu hermano?

Ante esa pregunta Lovino se quedó helado, medio mundo ya se la había hecho (literalmente) y nunca le había dolido tanto, todos siempre lo comparaban con su hermano, con el talentoso Feliciano, con el amable Feliciano, con el perfecto Feliciano, siempre era menos que su hermano, todos trataban de hacerlo ser como él pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

-Porque definitivamente yo no soy mi hermano- Dijo muy dolido tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara, nunca había llegado realmente a odiar España pero ya lo hacía.

Antonio no tuvo tiempo de reparar en lo que había hecho pues Lovino ya había salido de la casa hecho una furia y echado a correr lejos, Antonio lo lamentaba, sabía que nunca debió molestarse tanto y recordó entonces que Lovino no se bajaba ese guardapelo desde que lo habían separado de Feliciano, era cosa de hermanos y no lo había entendido, se habían cabreado por algo tan pequeño.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

Estaba cansado, le dolían las piernas, el cuerpo… el corazón, había corrido sin detenerse desde la casa del español, aún cuando había tratado de evitarlo las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, estaba, no enojado, frustrado, estaba triste y muy ofendido, jamás se había dejado doblegar por nadie pues él era Lovino Vargas y por un carajo dejaba que lo vieran llorar, él era fuerte y no dejaba que ninguno doblegara su espíritu, él no necesitaba de nadie y estaba bien solo, el problema era que todo eso era una puta mentira, las patadas y los golpes que el tiempo le había dado dolían, uno tras otro, cada vez que escuchaba decir que no era como Feliciano y que nunca lo sería le dolía como si le estuviesen rompiendo el corazón, sí, lo hervían a fuego lento para que doliera más.

Estaba cansado, pero no tanto físicamente, seguía corriendo sin saber cuándo detenerse, su casa estaba lejos pero algún día llegaría, supo que el cielo lo entendía cuando empezó a llover y entonces nadie diferenciaba entre las gotas de lluvia y otra cosa. Estaba cansado emocionalmente, sabía que Dios lo odiaba, era como sí todo cuando venía tenía que chocar contra él primero, todo lo golpeaba a él, toda la imperfección de Feliciano venía a él y caía sobre sus hombros. Extrañamente el objeto que había perdido y que tanto quería solo resaltaba que él no era mejor que su hermano.

El guardapelo era pequeño, como de unos cinco centímetros de largo y unos tres de ancho, dentro solo tenía una fotografía de Feliciano cuando era pequeño (Chibitalia pero sin vestido xD) y al otro lado un espejo, un espejo que reflejaba a Feli y claramente al dar una imagen reversa se convertía en él, era el reflejo de Feliciano y al mismo tiempo una ilusión de ser Lovino, dolía mucho el abrirlo y verlo pero lo adoraba, su hermano se lo había dado cuando los habían separado y eso lo había mantenido fuerte en casa de España, lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo y recordar a su estúpido, inútil pero querido hermano, recordó entonces que odiaba estar solo.

_Flashback_

_-Lovinito tengo que marcharme, cuida de la casa- Le dijo España al pequeño que solo gruñó en respuesta- No será por mucho tiempo está vez, te lo prometo._

_-Mentiroso bastardo- dijo entre dientes al verlo marcharse, sabía que no volvería pronto, cada vez que se iba a colonizar nuevas tierras lo dejaba solo y por largas temporadas._

_Odiaba estar solo así que subió a su cuarto y trató de distraerse pintando, solía dibujar muchas cosas, ninguna tan bonita como las que su hermano hacía pero algunas no eran feas, había varias obras de las cuales estaba orgulloso, las guardaba lejos de ojos curiosos y eran prácticamente para él, un consuelo, una prueba de que valía lo mismo que Feliciano, se preguntó entonces por el estado de su hermano, el señor Austria parecía más cuidadoso que el Bastardo español pero no estaba seguro._

_-No se puede confiar en bastardos- Dijo seriamente el pequeño mientras daba un vistazo a su creación, aquella concha de mar había quedado muy colorida, un fuerte naranja y un rojo casi eléctrico habían hecho un buen trabajo, era algo demasiado sencillo y sin detalles pero provocaba felicidad al menor- Supongo que está bien así._

_Durante las siguientes semanas tuvo problemas, como siempre que el bastardo se iba, cocinar no le era uno de ellos, sabía hacerlo aún cuando se negaba, realmente no le gustaba hacerlo pues aunque las cosas quedaban bien nunca llegaban a ser como las que hacían Feliciano, limpiar era otra cosa que detestaba pero tenía que hacer, tampoco era que se empeñara en dejar la casa reluciente pero por lo menos la mantenía habitable, las lluvias vinieron y con ellas las tormentas, el día no era problema para Lovino, estaba bastante grande para cuidarse solo pero las noches eran otra cosa, odiaba estar solo en medio de la oscuridad y cuando había tormenta le entraba pánico, se encerraba en el armario de España y allí, donde sabía que nadie lo vería jamás, lloraba de miedo, sin querer admitirlo extrañaba al bastardo español._

_Fin del Flashback_

Por fin divisó su casa, ya pronto podría quitarse la ropa mojada, darse un baño caliente y echarse a dormir, le había tomado toda la tarde llegar a su casa y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, Feliciano no estaba, había una nota en la entrada que decía que se había ido con Alemania y Japón a cenar pero que había lasaña en el microondas si quería, no le importó mucho que su hermano no estuviese, seguramente lo habría ahogado en preguntas inútiles que sin duda lo habrían hecho perder la paciencia.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

-¿Que sucede Feliciano?- Preguntó Ludwig a su acompañante, había estado algo callado.

- Ve ~ No es nada, espero, es solo que siento que algo no está bien- Contestó alzando la mirada al rubio- Quiero decir, con mi hermano Ve ~

-¿sigues preocupado porque no cenó con nosotros ayer?- Ludwig entendía la actitud del mayor de los italianos hacía él más que Feliciano- Olvídalo, seguramente no quería cenar conmigo presente.

-No es solo eso Ve ~... Hay otra cosa, no sé que es pero…-En eso sonó el móvil de Italia, (imaginen la canción de hetalia sonando jj) él lo tomó ciertamente preocupado y atendió- ¿Ciao?

-_Ita-chan, ¿está Romano ya en casa?- _La voz preocupada del Español solo consiguió aumentar el nerviosismo de Feliciano.

-No estoy en casa, ¿paso algo Ve ~?- Feliciano estaba dispuesto a dejar la película para otro día.

-_No lo sé, bueno, sí, pero… Tuvimos una pelea y yo… le dije algo muy feo pero… no fue mi intención…-_ Explicó Antonio con culpa en la voz- _Creo que fue mi culpa por haber roto ese guardapelo, pero fue un accidente…_

_-_España Ni-chan… ¿Un guardapelo de oro, pequeño que tenía un espejo en la tapa?- Feliciano estaba que no se lo creía cuando escuchó al español confirmar su miedo- Era muy especial para mi hermano, entiendo que se haya enojado Ve ~

-_¿EH? No puede ser, ¿realmente era valioso?- _España estaba ahora sintiéndose el doble de culpable que antes.

-Bastante, pero fue un accidente, no te preocupes Antonio, yo hablaré con él- se despidió cortésmente del español y miró a sus amigos- Doitsu, Kiku, lo siento, tengo que volver a casa, algo pasó y bueno, ustedes entienden Ve ~

-Oh no hay problema Italia, podemos dejarlo para otro día- Dijo Japón con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, realmente el también quería pasar un tiempo de caridad con su hermano, quien seguía algo extraño con ellos.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

-¿Hermano?- Feliciano había llegado a casa en un taxi (las distancias aquí se solucionan con la magia de los fanfics jj) la casa parecía vacía.

Subió las escaleras y entró con cuidado al cuarto de su hermano, dentro no había nadie pero la luz del baño estaba encendida, allí encontró a quien buscaba, sentado en el suelo, con la camiseta fuera y llorando, seguramente iba a tomar un baño y se arrepintió. Lovino estaba todo mojado, con el pelo pegado a la cara y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, al verlo había tratado de limpiarlas y aparentar pero no podía engañarlo ya; era muy tarde para eso.

- Ve ~¿Quieres charlar?- Preguntó Feliciano colocandose al lado de su hermano y acariciando suavemente su cabeza- Tenemos toda la noche Ve ~

-Lo siento Feli... no quiero- Le contestó entre sollozos mal disimulados, su hermano estaba frío así que lo rodeó y lo abrazó a su cuerpo, dandole algo de calor y besando sus lagrimas.

- Ve ~ Entonces nos quedaremos en silencio hasta que paren- Feliciano claramente se refería a las lagrimas, odiaba ver a su hermano mayor llorar, él siempre lo hacía pero Lovino no, era una roca por fuera aún cuando sabía que por dentro era suave como la espuma, que con un toque se deshace- Ve ~ Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que paren.

-Gratzie fratello- Dijo suavemente con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de su hermanito.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que por fin las lagrimas parecieron acabarse, entonces, Feliciano dejó a Lovino tomar un baño caliente, vestirse más cómodamente y se echaron en la cama del mayor, Feliciano seguía abrazando a su hermano, dándole protección de eso que sabía era lo único que podía herirlo; la soledad. La lluvia fuera solo parecía caer cada vez más fuerte y entonces vinieron los rayos, ambos les habían tenido pánico a cierta edad pero ya no les causaba ese efecto, sin embargo, cuando llovía y había tormenta solían dormir juntos, tomados de la mano.

¿Por qué?

Porque ambos sentían que a cada relámpago, esa luz que se encendía y apagaba de golpe, podía quitarles lo único que los mantenía cuerdos; al otro. El tiempo en el que se aterrorizaban de los rayos había sido cuando estaban separados pero juntos aquello no era más que un mal clima, juntos era como les gustaba estar pues eran hermanos y se querían mucho, la estima que Feliciano tenía hacía su hermano pocos la comprenderían, Romano siempre había estado allí para él, para defenderlo, para cuidarlo, para ofrecerle todo cuanto estuviese a su alcance, para apoyarlo y animarlo a seguir, para alegrarlo con sus chistes pésimos y sus intentos frustrados de echar a Ludwig de su vida, con sus celos que solo indicaban lo valioso que era para él, amaba a su hermano mayor y aunque el tiempo pasara y los problemas viniesen; no dejaría que nadie ni nada lo arrebatara de su lado.

Por su parte, Romano no entendía, amaba a su hermanito, amaba como Feliciano siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, como estaba siempre que lo necesitaba, como lo apoyaba a levantarse cada que caía, como se preocupaba por él aún cuando no había nada que lo delatara en problemas, aún cuando no había derramado una lagrima y él ya sabía que estaba triste y le obsequiaba una sonrisa, amaba las sonrisas de Feliciano, sus ve ~ ve ~ ve ~, aún cuando decía que le molestaban; sus irremediables ataques de estupidez y su voz molesta, amaba la forma en que su hermano decía "Pasta" cada que no tenía nada más que decir. Entonces, si amaba a Feliciano, ¿Cómo podía odiarlo de esa manera?

Lo odiaba, sí, y mucho. Detestaba que fuera tan bueno, tan amable, tan dulce, tan perfecto; porque él era todo lo contrario. Detestaba que su hermano supiese pintar tan bien, que pudiese tocar música encantadora, que pudiese bailar con gracia y siempre sonreír, porque él no podía. Odiaba que la gente siempre lo comparara con él, odiaba que siempre le dijeran que no era él, que le pidieran ser él. Su nombre era Lovino Vargas, nunca había sido, no era y definitivamente jamás sería Feliciano Vargas. Entonces, odiaba todo lo relacionado a Feliciano pero no podía odiar a Feliciano porque lo amaba. Había algo bueno en todo eso, aún cuando sus sentimientos chocaran, aún cuando el mundo lo hiciera caer, pusiera peso en sus hombros, lo hiriera o le hiciera llorar por no ser como su hermano, este siempre estaría allí para animarlo, para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, para liberar su tensión y para besar sus lagrimas.

- Ve ~¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Feliciano al sentir que la mano de su hermano presionaba la suya.

-Dormirás conmigo hoy, ¿verdad? No te irás, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Lovino como un niño quien no quiere que su papá se vaya a trabajar.

- Ve ~ Claro que dormiré contigo hoy, mañana y cuando quieras, jamás me iré si no me lo pides- Feliciano sonreía con ternura y besó la frente de su hermano para darle las buenas noches- Ve ~ Que descanses hermano mayor.

-igual Hermanito- dijo Lovino regalando una sonrisa hermosa, así como pocas se podían ver y susurro con cariño- ¿Fratello?

- Ve ~ Dime.

-Ti amo…

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

Soooo... terminé, creo que me quedó algo más corto que el otro pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, trabaje tres días en el primero y en este solo hoy desde la mañana jjj… que cansado escribir pero bueno, no me queda de otra, es eso o aburrirme. Originalmente iba a llamarse "El pincel de Romano" pero cambié de idea al recordar a mis amigos Mati y Eli, son primos pero sus papás son gemelos así que se parecen chorros, son casi igualitos y los bandidos tienen la misma edad y todo jjjj… un día se pusieron a jugar con unas fotos y un Guardapelo de la tía materna de Eli y terminaron peinándose iguales solo que con el fleco para un lado distinto, y como el guardapelo lo que tenía dentro eran dos espejos pero uno se había roto pegaron la foto allí y cuando lo entre abrías se veía como si fuesen Eli y Mati cuando solo era la foto de Mati al revés que hacía parecer que en el espejo estaba la foto de Eli.

Por cierto, Chunches en mi país (la hermosa Costa Rica) significa cosa, en serio, acá todo es un Chunche, es común escuchar a gente diciendo, "¡Ey mae, páseme ese chunche!" jjj…. ¡Dejen Reviews Plisss!


	3. El amigo de Canadá

Hola Gentes preciosas, disculpen mi retraso taaaan prolongado pero es que he estado ocupada que da miedo, y aunque no lo crean, cambio de historia cada tres días, en serio, tengo demasiados proyectos a medias así que estoy tratando de sacarlos uno por uno, lo malo es que acá solo tengo dos pero en otros lados tengo bastantes y es difícil mantener todo en orden, espero que comprendan y me disculpen. Sin más quie decir aquí queda la historia, pero todavía no termina, le falta alguito xD!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son todos míos, son del señor Himaruya Hidekazu, y le agradezco profundamente el que los haya creado, pues sin el yo no tendría historia que escribir!

**Advertencias:** No muchas, no, realmente creo que este capitulo quedó bastante sano, pero por si acaso ojo con algunas cositas que se me pueden haber ido por ahí.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

El amigo de…disculpa, ¿Quién?

Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara debido a la lluvia que caía sin piedad alguna, estaba lleno de tierra de los pies a la cabeza y lloraba amargamente mientras con una pala rellenaba de tierra un agujero en su jardín, justo debajo de aquel maple que adoraba. Los mechones rubios se veían algo oscuros por la tierra convertida ahora en lodo que residía en ellos, su rostro también estaba sucio y no le importaba, las lágrimas trazaban un camino por donde se deslizaban, limpiando efectivamente la suciedad, estaba empapado y el frío le calaba los huesos pero no le importaba, tenía que terminar su labor.

Con mano temblorosa y lleno de dolor colocó una cruz de madera sobre el tumulto de tierra a sus pies, se acuclilló para poner la tablilla que había improvisado hacía unos minutos, sus ojos violetas solo podían llorar más y más a cada acto que hacía y aún así el dolor solo crecía, no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas en la tierra y llorar aún con más desesperación al leer lo que había escrito, ¿por qué esa tenía que ser la primera vez que recordaba su nombre?

"_Descansa en paz  
>Bajo la sombra de un dulce maple<br>Mi buen amigo  
>Kumajirou"<em>

Lo escrito en esa tabla solo podía romperle el corazón una y otra vez, no le importó que hubiese empezado una tormenta terrible y que los truenos se hicieran notar con sonidos tan fuertes que hacían vibrar las ventanas de su casa, tampoco le molestaban los relámpagos que en un fugaz segundo se encendían y apagaban, causando sobresalto a los que corrían en busca de un refugio contra las frías aguas que caían del cielo canadiense, el frío, típico del lugar, era el doble cuando llovía y las personas en Ottawa trataban de buscar un lugar donde no mojarse o una vía que los llevase a casa, Mathew no tenía casa, ya no la quería, no quería estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes; solo. Ya no tenía a nadie, su mejor amigo lo había dejado y nada podría devolvérselo.

Lo único que le quedaba era dolor y soledad, un dolor tan terrible que sentía como si le hubiesen abierto el pecho y sacado el corazón de un tirón, se sentía como si en vez de morir rápidamente lo estuviesen torturando lenta pero efectivamente hasta la muerte, eso era lo que quería justo ahora; morir, pues odiaba la vida que le quedaba. La soledad que lo acompañaba era irónicamente su único consuelo, el saber que estaba solo lo perturbaba y al mismo tiempo lo consolaba, odiaba estar solo pero así podía llorar a gusto, no quería estar solo pero tampoco quería que lo oyeran gritar, odiaba la soledad pero esta siempre lo buscaba y lo abrazaba como una vieja amiga que no ves en mucho tiempo, Mathew la odiaba pero la recibía de brazos abiertos.

Cuando empezó a NO sentir su cuerpo debido al frío decidió entrar a lo que sería de ahora en adelante su infierno, la casa estaba agradablemente cálida debido a una buena calefacción pero el entumecido y maltratado cuerpo del canadiense realmente no lo percibía, ni siquiera se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de subir las escaleras y meterse en su cama, por ese lapso no había llorado más pero al estar en la cama, solo, abrazó una almohada y pensó en que no era tan suave ni olía tan bien como su oso polar, realmente lo echaba de menos y eso que apenas habían pasado unas 6 o 7 horas desde que había muerto. Se sentía tan adolorido y cansado como pocas veces en la vida pero esta vez le duraría mucho más, se había acostumbrado a la compañía del pequeño Kumajirou y nunca pensó que pudiese morir, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y habían cambiado tan poco que llegó a creer que él oso estaría allí para siempre. Con esos absurdos pensamientos se quedó dormido, agotado de tanto llorar, con el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío, completamente empapado por la lluvia y adolorido por el trabajo de enterrar a quien, en vida, había sido su mejor amigo.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

La mañana vino y con ella los primeros rayos de sol, la lluvia había cesado y el único recuerdo que había de ella era el olor a tierra fresca, las gotas estancadas en los arboles y el césped, y los charquitos en la calle. Los autos corrían apresurados de un lado para el otro, regresando a la ardua rutina de la mañana, madres caminaban con sus hijos tomados de la mano, llevándolos a la escuela y estos iban junto a ellas con una sonrisa, había gente corriendo a esas horas, tratando de mantener su cuerpo sano, algunos solos, otros con compañía, unos con sus amigos y otros con sus mascotas. Mathew Williams apenas y despertaba, se sentía algo pesado al caminar y un aire de vacío se respiraba a su alrededor.

Sin mucho recato se desnudó en medio de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse, ya no había nada que lo retuviera de ello, además, quería quitarse esa ropa lo antes posible, estaba llena de tierra e incluso ahora seguía mojada, entró al baño y decidió tomar una ducha, el agua en Canadá siempre era fría pero Mathew ya estaba acostumbrado, aquel líquido incoloro solo ayudaba a lavar la suciedad de su cuerpo aunque deseaba que pudiese ayudarle a lavar muchas cosas de su mente, cosas en las que no quería pensar. Odiaba que justo ese día tenía que ir a una reunión, con mucho gusto se la habría saltado y quedado en casa, a fin de cuentas, ¿Quién le pondría atención? El era invisible y hoy por primera vez en su vida lo agradecía.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

En la sala de reuniones se podía observar el caos de todos los días, siempre era lo mismo; Inglaterra y Estados Unidos le gritaban enojados a Francia, quien había negado estar de lado de ninguno y por consiguiente las otras dos naciones trataban de convencerlo…de que era un completo idiota. Los nórdicos estaban en su mayoría sobre Ice, Dinamarca y Noruega no dejaban de pedirle que los llamara "oni-chan" mientras Finlandia y Suecia tenían una conversación sobre lo lindo que solía ser el albino de pequeño, Sealand había tenido un ataque de celos por su causa y ahora trataba de secuestrar a Mr. Puffin. China era acosado por su hermano Corea, quién no dejaba de decir cosas vergonzosas sobre su hermano y sus derechos posesivos sobre ellas, Japón simplemente observaba la escena como venganza hacía su hermano mayor por haberse burlado de él y Taiwán trataba de ponerle un bonito vestido rosa a Vietnam, quién alegaba que ni loca se ponía esa cosa y ofrecía a Hong Kong para utilizarlo con el argumento de que a este se le vería mucho mejor. Alemania trataba de calmar a su hermano Gilbert, quién quería irse al cuello de Austria y ahorcarlo, lo habría hecho de no haber sido golpeado por el sartén de Hungría, el menor de los Italia le daba apoyos a Ludwig y no podía evitar decirle a Gilbert lo peligrosa que era Hungría enojada, mientras por debajo de la mesa sostenía la mano de su hermano, quien con disimulo trataba de charlar con Suiza mientras ignoraba a España al otro lado de la mesa. Entonces, Mathew entró, algo retrasado.

-¿Alfred?- preguntó un extrañado inglés mirando al recién llegado- ¿A qué hora te cambiaste?

-Pero yo…- empezó a decir el aludido debajo de la mesa, aplastado por un pie francés

-Mon Ami, esa ropa te queda de maravilla, casi pareces otra persona- Francis había sacado una rosa de ve Dios a saber de dónde y jugueteaba con ella.

-Pero yo…- Siguió de insistente Estados Unidos zafándose del pisotón Francés- …Estoy aquí.

-¿Alfred?- preguntó ahora un muy choqueado inglés mirando al come hamburguesas salir de bajo la mesa- Entonces… ¿ese quién es?

-Soy Canadá- Dijo el muchacho sin alzar la voz, extrañamente, fue escuchado por todos.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Arthur, pero luego de pensarlo bien; recordó- ¡Mathew!

Quizá era su aspecto el que lo hacía resaltar, generalmente callado y tranquilo, siempre dulce y demasiado amable, así era él casi siempre, pero hoy no, su uniforme caqui había quedado en casa y vestía un traje negro de vestir, bastante formal, su cabello caía igual de desordenado que siempre pero sus ojos violetas carecían de brillo, su rostro casi siempre nervioso estaba ahora calmado y vacío, pero le faltaba algo, nadie había notado todavía lo que era y simplemente no quería recordarlo.

-Ejem… creo que ya estamos todos- Dijo Francis extrañado de que alguien que no fuese el le pusiera atención al rubio.

-Sí, empecemos de una buena vez- apuró el inglés y todos tomaron sus lugares.

Mientras tanto, Alfred no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano, estaba ligeramente celoso pues él era el único con derecho de fijarse en el, era el único que lo hacía siempre, aún cuando pareciera que no; lo hacía, nunca dejaba que aquel muchacho de ojos violetas pasara fuera de su radar, sabía que además de él lo notaban Francis y de vez en cuando Arthur, pero no podía evitar ser celoso, él era su hermano, su héroe. Mathew por su lado solo quería que aquello terminara pronto para regresar a casa, la actitud de Arthur le había roto el corazón un poco más, ¿no era suficiente ya?, había perdido todo y aún así le querían quitar más, ¿Qué le quedaba que pudiesen tomar?

Apretó sus manos en sus rodillas, consumiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, recordaba entonces que alguien le hacía falta, no podía abrazar más nada que el recuerdo, no le quedaba más nada que eso. No podría olvidar jamás el día que su padre le había dado a Kuma, aquel día había sido uno muy doloroso y aún así uno muy bueno.

Flashback

_-Mon petit, __no__llores más, prometo que vendré a verte cada que pueda, solo no llores- Decía el francés al pequeño rubio a su lado, le tomaba la mano con fuerza y deseaba no tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer- Mathew, mírame, mi pequeño ángel, mírame_

_-Papa, no quiero, por favor no me dejes- El pequeño frotaba sus puños contra sus ojos, tratando inútilmente de detener las lagrimas que brotaban de ellos como interminables._

_-Oh Mathew…- El hombre se puso a la altura del pequeño y acarició su rostro con cariño, recogiendo así las lagrimas en el mismo- No te estoy dejando, solo pasaras un tiempo en casa de Arthur hasta que todo se solucione, yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que volvamos a estar juntos lo más rápido posible._

_-¿Lo prometes papa?- Su voz sonaba más calmada pero las lágrimas no querían detenerse._

_-Lo prometo __mon petit soleil__, ¿Cuándo te he fallado Mathew?- Sonaba convincente y el pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa sinceramente enternecedora- Tengo algo para ti mi niño._

_-¿Qué es papa?- Ya había dejado de llorar y ahora poseía una curiosidad creciente._

_-Esto- En la mesa había una caja que el mayor tomó y le llevó al pequeño, estaba decorada pero tenía algunos agujeros en ella, entonces la caja se movió haciendo al niño sobresaltarse._

_-¿Está viva?- Preguntó entre curioso y asustado, tocó la caja ligeramente y esta se volvió a mover, entonces el niño sonrió con cierta sorpresa- ¡Es una mascota!_

_-Lo es __mon mignon__, creo que te gustara, lo compre para que no te sientas solo mientras yo no estoy- El mayor sonreía también, le había costado mucho encontrar una mascota para su pequeño, al principio había pensado en regalarle una paloma, así como Pierre pero luego cayó en que Mathew era tan diferente a él- ¿Qué esperas para abrir esa caja?_

_-¡Aw!- El pequeño no se hizo de rogar y la abrió, dentro había algo que lo dejó sorprendido y encantado, un osezno completamente blanco se encontraba dentro y ahora lo observaba con esos enormes y brillantes ojos negros- ¡Me encanta papa! ¡Merci!_

_-Me alegra mucho que te agrade- Francis sonreía ante la escena frente a él, extrañaría mucho a ese pequeño- ¿Cómo se llamara?_

_-Oye osito, tu nombre será Kumajirou- Dijo acariciando una oreja del osezno y ayudándole a salir de la caja- ¿te gusta?_

_-Parece que sí- Rió el mayor cuando el travieso kumajirou le lamió la cara al niño._

_-Entonces Kumachiki, ahora seremos amigos- El menor abrazó con fuerza al oso._

_-¿Su nombre no era…?- Empezó a preguntar el francés con una cara de desconcierto._

_-Bien Kumakaru, yo soy tu dueño- Prosiguió el niño ignorando a Francis._

_-Ah olvídalo- Se resignó, sabía que su pequeño solía olvidar cosas de vez en cuando pero era un hecho que ya había olvidado el nombre del oso._

_-Mi nombre es Mathew y soy Canadá- Sonrió el pequeño mientras se presentaba._

_-¿Quién?- Preguntó el osezno con inocencia._

_Fin del Flashback._

Mathew consiguió formar una sonrisa mientras pensaba en aquello, era tan tonto el verlo desde su punto de vista actual, él mismo había escogido el nombre para su mascota y no había podido recordarlo por un minuto, era extraño entonces que todos supieran como se llamaba menos él, nunca habían recordado sus nombres mutuamente y justo ahora extrañaba aquella presencia en su regazo que seguramente desconocía en piernas de quién estaba, que seguramente le habría mirado con aquella inocencia propia suya y habría preguntado por la identidad de quien lo sostenía en brazos y abrazaba con cariño. Una lagrima recorrió en solitario su mejilla pero la limpió antes de que llegase a caer, a fin de cuentas, ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquello?

Nadie le ponía atención nunca, entonces, ¿Qué había de nuevo en aquel día? Le negaban la mera existencia tantas veces al año que incluso no parecían alcanzar los 365 días de este para hacerlo, lo olvidaban en su cumpleaños, lo olvidaban cada vez que se daban la vuelta, hablaban sobre él de vez en cuando pero casi nunca hablaban CON él, ¿era esa la maldición que Dios le tenía reservada por ser tan mediocre? ¿Es que querían todos que fuese como Alfred; ruidoso y molesto?

Simplemente no podía, en esas ocasiones era capaz de entender a la perfección a uno de sus pocos amigos, Lovino siempre se quejaba de lo molesto que era que lo viviesen comparando con Feliciano, por lo menos el no tenía que soportar los abusos de los demás, aunque, el día de hoy parecía algo alicaído, Mathew se preguntó si le habría pasado algo, además notó como su hermano menor le mantenía la mano sujeta con cariño. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía ser así? En cuanto y él cruzaron miradas se dedicó a ofrecerle la mejor sonrisa que pudiese formar, alguien por lo menos tenía que sentirse bien ese día, que su vida apestara no era razón para descuidar a sus amigos. Mathew no era egoísta, quizá demasiado bueno, era un chico que daba todo a todos sin pedir nada a cambio, lastimosamente eso era exacto lo que recibía; nada.

Alfred se estaba empezando a asustar, había visto aquella lágrima correr solitaria por la mejilla de su hermano, veía sus ojos tristes y lo vio sonreír falsamente, era horrendo el agujero que se le hacía en el pecho, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, Mathew se veía diferente, no por su ropa, le faltaba algo, algo importante, se notaba muy distinto y Alfred no lograba descifrar que era.

-¿sigues aquí o Tony ya te abdujo?- Preguntó un molesto Inglaterra, claramente no le gustaba ser ignorado- ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-No es… Nada- Dijo vencido al final, quería preguntarle a Arthur si no notaba algo diferente en el ojos violetas pero seguramente le preguntaría quién diablos era ese, como siempre- Discúlpame un momento, tengo algo que hacer.

-Estadounidenses- Fue lo único que bufó Arthur al ver al rubio alejarse con prisa de vuelta hacía la sala de reuniones, hacía un rato que la conferencia había terminado así que el inglés se marchó.

-Mathew, espera un segundo- Alfred consiguió llegar a su hermano antes de que este se levantara de su asiento siquiera- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- Fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo el de ojos azules, los cuales abrió y cerró con cierta sorpresa- ¿y tú?

-Ehm… Bien, supongo…- Su hermano no era así, nunca tan frío, solía al menos regalarle una sonrisa torpe y un par de tartamudeos- Bonito traje, te hace resaltar.

-Em… gracias- La situación se empezaba a poner incomoda, Alfred no encontraba más que decir hasta que notó algo, ¡eso era!

-¿Dónde está Kumachikaru o como se llame? Es raro verte sin él- Para su sorpresa, y la de los pocos presentes, Mathew empezó a llorar de repente, de una manera que partía el corazón observarle- Shhh… Mattie, está bien… ¿Qué sucede hermanito?

-Yo…Kuma… No pude hacer nada…- Apenas lograba entender lo que el menor decía, entre sollozos, era raro verlo tan triste cuando era en realidad una nación tan amable- …ayer… mientras la luvia…_Murió_…

-¡Oh Mattie!- Entonces todo cobró sentido, Mathew había vivido pegado a ese animal desde que tenía ocho años (humanos) y no se separaba muy a menudo de él, lo cuidaba mucho y lo quería, era su mejor amigo, era obvio que estuviese afectado por su deceso- Lo siento mucho, es una mala noticia pero, Kuma ya era viejo, tuvo una buena vida, una buena y muy larga vida llena de cariño, ¿No crees?

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de mí?- El mismo Mathew se sorprendió cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, el no era de esas personas que vivían quejándose de lo que les tocaba ni mucho menos reclamando lo que no, jamás pedía más atención de la que le daban y escucharse entonces, preguntando por su suerte, era extraño- No me gusta estar solo…

-Mattie, no estás solo tontito, nunca lo has estado y el grandioso yo no dejara que eso pase, los héroes no dejan a sus hermanos solos- Sonrió América dándole un abrazo "heroico" a su sollozante hermanito- ¿Quieres dormir hoy en mi casa?

-Supongo que está bien- Aceptó de buen grado el canadiense, limpiándose las lágrimas y evitando mirar a ninguno de los pocos que habían observado la escena (entre ellos Hungría con una cámara sospechosa)

-Yo jamás te dejaré solo Mattie.

+++++B+r+e+a+k+i+n+g++++++L+i+n+e+s+++++

Quiero disculparme por lo corto que quedó este cap, realmente me quedé sin mucho que decir a medias pues realmente estos tres primeros capitulos vinieron siendo una introducción a la historia real, espero que la próxima vez nos veamos con un cap más largo y de mejor cálidad. Un beso Gente y Por Favor! Dejen Reviews!


End file.
